Broken Angel , Learn to Fly
by xoxoPunkRockRachaelxoxo
Summary: Tinkerbelle Curtis seemed to have the perfect life. Friends , brains , looks. Everything was going her way. All hell breaks loose and the girl falls into depression. Will she snap out of it...or is it to late to save her?
1. Chapter 1

_My name's Tinkerbelle Curtis , and this is my story. We better start at the begining. I was born on July 16th , 1950. I have a twin brother named Sodapop , an older brother named Darrel , we always call him Darry , and a younger brother named Ponyboy. Our parents were killed in an auto/train wreck about a year ago. Darry's our guardian now. Let's hope that's all the boring stuff we'll haveta go through. Since my parents were killed , we only get to stay together if me , Soda , and Pony behave. We try our best but sometimes I can't help it. When Mama and Daddy were alive I used to get dragged home by the cops about once a month. I never did nothing too serious. I get into a lot of fights , get into drag races , and once in a while I'd get drunk. I don't drink no more...since a drunk train driver hit the car Mama and Daddy was in. People tell me I have everything going for me. I've got looks , personality , and brains. I may be pretty and smart but my attitude isn't anything to be desired. When people tell me I've got everything goin' my way , I wanna hit 'em. I ain't got nothin' goin' my way. Darry keeps the family together , Soda keeps us grinning , Ponyboy's the baby and he makes everyone happy. What am I? I'm just the family screw up._

_Darry says I'm somethin' special , but I know I ain't. I'm sick of being Little Miss Perfect and Little Miss Innocent to make him happy. If he heard things I've done and what I still wanna do he'd hit me so hard I'd fly to California. I just want things to be normal again. I know that'll never happen , cause nothin' good ever happens. Everything just turns to shit. People who think that things'll perk up better wise up. You gotta learn to watch out yourself and your family and no one else._

I was writing my composition and slammed my pen down. What's the use? I'm gonna fail and get left behind anyway. I couldn't care less about my grades anymore. Last month , if you told me I was failing a class , I would have cried. Now I'm not even putting effort into the work to get the grade up. "Hey Tink-how's it goin'?" Soda popped his head in. I shrugged and let out an agrivated sigh. "Not too well I see...can I read it?" I shrugged and handed it to him. He read it slowly and carefully. Soda can't read too great. Once he finished the two paragraphs I'd written , he looked up. "Tink , you gotta snap outa this depression. I've kept it secret long enough. You're really startin' to scare me , sis." I shrugged again and yawned. I pulled my sleeves down carefully as I stretched. "Tink , it's hot out , why don't you just wear tanktops or short sleeves like you used to?" I shrugged again. "I dunno. Maybe I'm anemic." I hopped on the bed and closed my eyes. I closed my eyes and heard Soda say somethin' but couldn't tell. Ah well , if it's important he'll tell me when I wake up.

I felt something on my arm , I guess it was a bug. I went to swat it to find a hand. "Jesus Christ Soda , scare the shit outa me why don'tcha!" I smiled at him , but he didn't smile back. He had a scared expression on his face and he was slowly turning pale. I looked down and realised he'd pulled up my sleeve. "Tink...what've you been doing?" My arm was covered in scratches. Most of them were healed over now , but one or two were fresh. I guess it looked deep. "C..cheerleading's not all that safe , Soda. W..we practice outside and there's sticks and rocks and pointy things. I'm head stunt so I fall a lot..." That was the suckiest lie I ever told. I usually lie really great , but I could never lie to Soda. I just couldn't. "That's it. First the depressed poetry , now this? I can't take it anymore." He went out the door and locked it and I heard him yell "Darry! Get over here!" I ran to the door. No use. I looked around and smiled. Window! I opened and jumped out and ran . I hid under a shrub and I heard Soda say "What the hell! She was here a minute ago!" I got up and ran. I don't know where I was going. I just ran.

I hammered on Two-Bit's door. His little sister , Katrina, answered. "Hey Kitty , is Two-Bi- Keith here?" Kitty always calls him Keith. She nodded. "Can you get him for me please?" She nodded again and squealed in her tiny voice "KEIF! THINKERBELLE'S HERE THO SEE YOU!" Kitty looked just like Two-Bit. Same red hair , same eyes , same grin. I loved Kitty's little lisp, it made my heart swell. I hoped for her sake I could keep the tears down for a few more minutes. Two-Bit came out as the tears started to fall. "Hey Tink-...what's wrong?" I closed my eyes. "It's nothin'. I'm juss kinda mad at Soda. Can I lay low here for a while?" He nodded but said "If Darry calls lookin' for yah I'm singin' like a canary. C'mon." He held the door open for me and I wiped my eyes. Two-Bit wrapped an arm around my waist. "You're okay here , Tink. I won't let nothin' happen to yah."

The phone woke me up and I groaned. I opened my eyes and almost fell off the bed. Who's bed was this! Two-Bit came in the room , dressed only his his jeans , and answered the phone. "Hello?" He sounded groggy. I came to my sences and relized where I was. "Uhh...hi Darry..." I gulped. He mouthed 'I'm sorry!' "Yea Darry , she's here. I let her sleep. I was just gonna call you." I groaned and pushed his pillow into his face. "No problem..okay...in about an twenty minutes? Okay , sounds good. Bye." He pulld the pillow off my face. "Sorry...he sounded upset...you do somethin' wrong?" I sighed and said "You'll find out pretty quick." Kitty came running in and bounced on the bed. I kept her entertained while Two-Bit got dressed , muttering something about how sugar shouldn't be allowed in breakfast cereals. I laughed and smiled at her. "Hey Thinkerbelle!" I pulled her onto my lap. "Hey Kitty!" She looked up at me with her big , gray eyes. "Can you do my hair for me?" I nodded and took the brush. The handle was covered in hair ties so I was in business. I pulled her hair into pigtails , even then her hair trailed down almost to her waist. "Thanks Thinkerbelle!" She hugged me and I heard a car horn. "Oh shit..." I said under my breath. Two-Bit came into the room. He gave me his hand and pulled me up. I'm dead...dead dead dead.

As Two-Bit opened the door I closed my eyes tightly , bracing myself for Darry's rage , but was greeted by Sodapop's arms. "Where's Darry?" I asked , but my question was muffled against his shirt. "Home. Where you're gonna be for a while." He dragged me to the car and sped outa there. Soda always got tickets for speeding. We arrived home and I closed my eyes tight again. "Tink...why'd you do it?" I stared at him. "Do WHAT? I fell Soda , I told you , I fell. I fall a LOT you know I'mma clutz!" That was actually a pretty good lie. Especially since Soda's the hardest person to lie to. He smiled and said "Alright...I believe you. Wear tanktops and I'll believe you more." I kissed him on the cheek and climbed through the window and laid on the bed. I sighed and did as Soda asked , I changed into a black tanktop. A thick-strapped one. I lay down on my bed , put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

Alright! There yah go! Meh. It sucks. Ah well. Tell me whatcha think! Flames will be used for roasting marshamallows. Reviewing my make my writing porcess a wheeee bit faster...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to see Pony sitting over me. I let out a squeal and rolled off the bed. "Don't do that!" He smiled and said "Sorry. You okay? Darry said to check on you." I bit my lip hard to keep myself from snapping at him. Darry's sending little kid's to look after me now is he? "I'm fine Pony. Tell Darry I just need a few minutes to be fully alive." I'm half dead when I wake up. he smiled and nodded and walked out to tell Darry my message. I grabbed a a black t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. I grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom , closing and locking the door behind me.I stepped into the hot water and let out a sigh of relief. About 20 minutes later i came out and started blow-drying my hair , then make-up. I opened the medicine cabinet and my razor fell out and hit the floor with a little clang. Oh shit. I bit my lip as I picked it up. One little cut won't hurt...I unclipped the head and pressed it against my upper leg and let out a breath as I felt the blood flow. I pulled on my pants and my shirt. They'll never know.

"Morning all!" I said cheerfully as I sat down next to Soda. "You're awfully awake." Soda grumbled from beside me. I laughed."Showers usually wake me up." I crossed my legs and tapped my fingers on the table. I get bored pretty easy. Darry and Soda were staring at me. Holy shit , why can't they trust me? "Why are you staring at me?" I asked finally. They jumped and looked away. I pursed my lips angrily and stood up , grabbing my keys as I went. "Tink...wait." That was Soda's voice. I kept going. A stronger hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "What the hell do you want?" I tried to brake free. Damnit Darry. "Lemme go Darry." He held me tighter. "Not right now , little girl. What's wrong with you lately?" I glared at him. "Stop treatin' me like a kid and maybe I'll tell you." I broke free and ran for it. I'm faster than all of them. I hadta get out of there. I can't stand that house.

Next thing I knew , I was knocking on Steve's door. Steve answered , thank God. I forgot how early it was , but realized it when he came out in just pyjama bottoms. Oops... " 'Ey Tink...watcha doin' here so early?" I gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry-family feud." Steve nodded , he knew what a family feud was.His Dad kicked him about about twice a week , and gave him five or six bucks in a few days to make up for it. "You can stay here for a while.If one of them comes lookin' for yah-I can't lie for shit , 'nd you know that." I nodded and fought to keep back tears. Why didn't Darry trust me? Soda believed me-why didn't Darry? I'm lying to my family. I'm a horrible person. I hate myself. How could I do this to them? I should've known when I started that I'd be hurting them to. I'm a great influence for Pony to. I closed my eyes tightly. I heard Steve say my name , but his voice was vague and far away. My head was spinning and my breath was heavy. I closed my eyes tightly , feeling the dizziness stop. I opened them again and the spinning came back , faster than before. I felt my eyes roll back and I was falling...

"Tink...Tink...TINK!" I woke up. Someone was shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. It was Steve. "Wha' happened?" I muttered slowly , trying to sit up. Steve pushed me down. "You looked like you was daydreaming , and I tried to snap you out of it. Then you just passed out cold." I closed my eyes again and asked "How long was I out for?" Steve opened my eyes for me. "Eleven minutes." Steve pushed me up gently. "Can yah get up?" I closed my eyes again. I felt pretty weak. "I dunno..." Steve nodded. "Better not take any chances." He scooped me up and I wrapped my arms lossly around his neck. I gave him a grateful smile and closed my eyes. I was awfully tired. "Just relax , Tink. You pass out again 'nd I'm callin' Darry." I nodded and laid my head where his shoulder and neck meet. "Thanks a lot Steve..." I muttered before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up about an hour or two later , I guess.I rubbed my eyes and opened them. I was laying on Steve's bed and he was somewhere.Watch he left to get Darry. "Sleepin' beautys awake!" I grinned. "Not true-I was asleep but I ain't a beauty." Steve stared at me. "Never lie to yourself , Tinkerbelle Lyndsey Curtis." I looked up at him and smiled , trying to get up. Steve pushed me down again. "Nope. You ain't passin' out on me again. Jus' relax for a little. Get your energy back." I glared at him for a second and sighed. "What happened? You guys fight sometimes , but you never ran away before." I smiled ruefully. "Second time this week I ran away , Steve." He looked shocked. "Why's that?" I shook my head. "Ask Soda-he'll be glad to tell you." Steve nodded and the doorbell rang. "Shit..." I went under the bed as I heard Darry's voice when Steve answered the door. So discreet...not. "Darry-if she shows-I'll call yah alright?" After a few bye's I heard the car start up and crawled out. "I thought I told you to stay put..." I smiled innocently and shrugged. "Tink-you should go home. Darry's gonna go nuts if he can't find you..." I crossed my arms and shook my head. I'm awful stubborn. "Tink...you know that I have no patience for this shit. I'm an only child and was raiseed like one. Come on..." I shook my head again. "Tink.." I glared at him. "Oh , bite me." And believe it or not , Steve did. "OW! You sonova-" Steve clamped a hand to my mouth as the doorbell rang again. I peeked out the window...Soda. Damn him. I went to sneak under the bed again . but Steve caught my wist. "Come on in!" He hollered. I sent him a death glare. I pouted slightly and sluched my right hip and left my curls fall the the left when I tilted my head that way. Seduction wasn't working. Damn. Those simple moves usually sent a boy into the spins..."Ain't gonna work on me , missy." Soda opened the door and I squeaked. "Lemme go!" He shook his head. Soda came into the room. "There you are...when Darry said you wasn't here decided I'd double check..." Soda took hold of my wrist and I had the impulse to smack him. Why couldn't they leave me alone? It was _my_ life! "Soda let go of me and stop treating me as if I were six instead of sixteen!" I wretched my arm from his grip , but he caught the other one. "Not until you act like it!" I slapped him good and hard across the cheek , my anger blinding me. Everything went silent. My eyes went wide and the tears I'd been holding back fell. Soda finally spoke up. "I know you didn't mean that...but the old Bella would never hit me , even if she did mean it...this isn't you.." I closed my eyes. "This is me Soda...I-" My voice cracked. "I'm so sorry...I was so mad..." I was practically whispering . I felt myself shaking. Soda let go of my wrist and started to the car. "Coming?" I nodded. I was going home , but I couldn't promise I'd stay.

Yay! Alright...second chapter done. Sorry if there's typo...my program doesn't have a spell checker. Anyways. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Darry...leave her alone.Just leave her the hell alone. I can handle it..." Soda said it. My eyes were closed , I was pretending to be asleep. Being an actress came in handy. Soda was brushing my hair away and rubbing my forehead , trying to get Darry to go away. I let out a small groan and rolled onto my left side , away from them. "Just trust her Darry..." "How can I? The girl's cutting!" Soda let out a sigh. "You can't know that for sure..." I heard Darry take a breath and felt more weight on my bed. I felt myself rolling over slightly and a hand on my thigh. "So that blood's from nothing is it?" I felt Soda's hand join Darry's. Awe damn , just leave me alone. I opened an eye and bit back slapping the both of them silly. I let out a groan and sat up , rubbing my eyes. "Wuzgoinon?" I blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow at their faces. "Er... Why're you staring at me like that...?" I looked down and felt my cheeks flush. "Oh..damn..er...I'll be going to the bathroom now..."I took off and Soda started cracking up. "I knew it...well , I didn't , but I suspected it..." "Right , Soda...right..." I came back in , biting my lip and letting out a laugh. "See? You can trust me...things like that happen-trust me. Please?" I pouted and Soda rolled his eyes. "Why do you always do that? All of us give into that..." I smiled and sat down next to him. "That's the reason I do it."Soda smiled and looked at me. "Lemme see your arms." I looked at him and shook my head. "What the hell is your problem! You can't trust me at all anymore! I didn't do anything Soda! Pony does drugs and you cans till trust him! What the hell-does everyone hate me or something!" Soda opened his mouth but I took off and locked myself in the bathroom. My razor was my only escape. I felt tears run down my cheeks , I started hugging my knees. "Big girls don't cry...big girls don't cry..."

"Tink...?" I wiped my eyes and glared at the door. "Go away Soda!" I heard him sigh. "Come on , Bella , talk to me..." I laughed. "You only want to make sure I'm not doing anything , since you don't trust me at all. Don't call me Bella-only people that I like can call me that. At the moment I really don't like you." I heard the lock click and Soda stood there with a bobby pin in hand. "Shouldn't of showed me howta do that..." I wiped my eyes and looked away. Big girls don't cry...Soda sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my back , pulling me closer. I stiffened slightly at his touch-something I never do. "Bella..I'm sorry..." A tear trickled down my cheek and he flicked it away.I leaned into him. I can forgive him so easily. "Just trust me..." Soda nodded and smiled at me. "Easy to anger-easy to forgive?" I looked up. "Don't push it , buddy boy. You're a special case."

"Rise and shine!" I opened my eyes and Soda was shaking me. "5mor'mini'tes..." Soda shook his head. "Nope. Time to get up." I glared at him and rubbed my eyes. "You're an evil , evil person..." Soda smiled and left the room , I dove under the covers again. "No you don't..." That was Darry. Oh god...He picked me up and dropped me on the bed. I let out a squeal. "You're all sooo mean! I need sleep!" I buried my face in my hands , pretending to cry , then smiled. Darry rolled his eyes. "Come on , Drama Queen , time for breakfast." I groaned. "But I'm tired!" Darry shook his head. "Don't make me carry you..." I crossed my arms over my chest and sat there. He picked me up and I glared at him. "I mean what I say." I rolled my eyes. " I noticed..." He let go and caught me right before I hit the ground. My eyes were wide and I was holding him tight after that one. "D..don't do that!" Darry set me down and when he turned around I stuck my tongue out at him. Big brothers. I got changed and brushed my hair , pulling it back messily. "I'm headin' out!" I heard Darry say something about being home before he sent the cops after me. That usually meant midnight.

I let out a yawn and looked around the Dingo boredly.No action today. I took a sip of my coke and jumped when I felt someone touch my shoulder. "What's a pretty young lady like you doin' all by her lonesome?" I rolled my eyes. Typical Steve. I smiled at him and gestured to the seat acorss from me. "If yah join me I won't be lonesome anymore!" He smiled and took the offered seat. "Tinkerbelle!" I heard the voice and winced. Riley Fairfield. "Hi Riley..." The girl hugged me and I bit back gagging. I hate that girl..."Now , who's this you got with yah?" She flicked her obviously-dyed blonde hair off her shoulders and stared at Steve. "Steve Randle-Riley Fairfield. Yea...anyway..." I shifted uncomfortably and Steve smirked at me. I glared right back. Welcome to the afternoon from hell!

"Tinkerbelle-come to the bathroom with me." I gave a desperate glance at Steve. He opened his mouth but that girl dragged me away. Once we got in there I pushed a few curls out of my eyes and Riley started pumping her mascara tube. "You're friend's hott! He your boyfriend?" I shook my head , trying not to turn red. "Naw-he's single." A smile played on Fairfield's lips. "He won't be after I'm done with him..." She walked out and I glared after her. You BITCH! I walked back out , sighing slightly and looking towards Steve. "Hey Steve...can you drive me home? I don't feel too good..." Steve stood up and nodded. "What's wrong?" Riley was glaring at me , as though saying 'Stay away from him!' "Kinda dizzy , stomach ache. Just get me home , please?" Steve grabbed my hand , waved to Riley and we started to his car. "Thank God..." Steve glanced at me , smiling slightly. "You feel fine , don'tcha?" I smiled innocently. "Of course. But I can't stand her..." I shuddered slightly and Steve laughed , wrapping an arm around my waist. "I'll drive yah home anyway-come on."

"Darry...I'm headin' out...again..." Soda laughed. "This house annoys you-doesn't it?" I smiled and wrinkled my nose. "Too many boys..." Soda rolled his eyes. "I'll be back by midnight!" I said as Darry opened his mouth. He smiled. "You better be..." I rolled my eyes and set off for the Dingo again. I yanked my denim skirt down a bit , it was still short. Ah , well. My pink tank-top was too short as well-but I always wear them short. Always did-always will. I pulled the scrunchie out of my hair and Steve sat down across from me again. "I'm seeing you a lot lately..." I smiled at his comment. "I'm seeing you too..." I heard it again...that voice..."Tinkerbelle!...and Steve!" I felt blinded by my anger , too blinded to see what I was doing irational. I stood up , leaned across the table , and kissed Steve.

Alright! I have dreadful news...WRITERS BLOCK! Save me...anyways...Review?


	4. Chapter 4

I heard Riley huff off angrily , and I pulled back , my cheeks flaming. I looked away ,feeling agitated with myself . Steve put his forefinger under my chin and made me look up at him. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that..." He returned the favor and I felt the color die down a bit in my cheeks. I pulled my hair back up , but Steve merely pulled the scrunchie out. "Leave your hair down for a bit-it looks nice." I rolled my eyes and smiled. Boys these days...

"Oh shit...11:45...I gotta get going...if I'm not home before midnight Darry'll skin me..." Steve smiled and stood up. "Want me to drive you?" I nodded. "Thanks a bundle.." "No problem-I wanna say hang around there anyway..." I tilted my head , my curls falling into my face "Dad kick you out again?" He nodded and brushed the hair away. "That's the reason I always wear it up..." Steve smiled. "Hair in your face is worth it to look pretty." I rolled my eyes as he opened the door for me and got in. "Thanks." Steve nodded and as we pulled into the driveway , I ran outa the car and into the house. 12:01. " I said I'd be home by midnight! " Darry rolled his eyes. "You actually listened to me." I bit back my answer and walked into the bedroom - changing into sweatpants and a loose tanktop , and turning out the light.

I felt someone poking me and opened my eyes. "Soda-can't I sleep in for once in my damned life?" He shook his head. "Nope. If I gotta get up for work -you gotta get up too." I glared at him , rolling over. "It's summer!" He rolled me over onto my back again. "I don't give a damn. Don't make me tickle you." I sat up and rubbed my eyes , glaring at my twin. "Come on , little girl." I whacked him on the shoulder. "I'm an hour and three minutes younger than you , and yah call me 'little girl'..." Soda nodded and hauled me up. I took a shower and got dressed. "Hey Darry I'm-"  
"Headin' out , I know..."

I smiled at him , gave a wave and slammed the door behind me.

"I need to talk to you..." Next thing I knew , I was being dragged to the bathroom of the Dingo...again. Guess who it was? Riley was glaring at , her arms crossed across her flat chest. "How dare you!" I raised an eyebrow. "How dare I what?" Riley let out a laugh and the light caught against her braces , almost blinding me. "You went after my man!" I laughed and pulled myself up onto the sink. "Your man? He's been my friend forever! He likes me , I like him. Get over it." Riley sneered and another girl walked in. She walked over and whispered in my ear. "This isn't over yet , bitch," and left. I stared at her back before getting up to leave myself.

"Hey Tink-me and Tina were supposed to double tommorow night but the other couple bailed-wanna come? Wait...do you even have a boyfriend anymore?" I glared at Soda and raised a finger. "Yea , I got a boyfriend. I think...it's up to him anyway." Soda sat down next to me on my bed and stared at me. "You think? How could you not know!" I sighed and looked away from what I was writing in my diary. "It's been confusing." I yawned and rubbed my eyes , laying down.I closed my eyes and Soda poked me. "Tired?" I opened an eye and closed it again. "I wouldn't be if you didn't wake me up at six thirty this mornin'..." Soda tickled me and I opened my eyes. "Okay okay I'm up! Don't tickle me! Ever!" Soda smiled. "It's only four...go out , do somethin'." I nodded and grabbed my brush and pulled it through my hair , then pulled the hair back again. Soda was looking at me strangely. "You look an awful lot like Mom , Bella..." I nodded. Don't cry...don't cry..."So do you Soda..." He stood up and wrapped an arm around me. "It's okay to cry , Tink...Mom always said that." I jerked away. "Mama's not here anymore...and it's all my fault..." With that , I left.

I wiped my eyes angrily as I sat down by the stone that marked my parents graves. I kneeled down in front of it , placing down the flower I brought.I bit back more tears and took in a deep breath. "I miss you guys so much...Darry's doin' a great job at raising Ponyboy..if only you could see Pony, you'd be so proud of him. I'm still a screw up. I keep Darry worrying. Why'd you haveta die?" I felt myself start to shake. I was mad at myself for my parents dying , but I was mad at them for leaving me. "I know it's my fault...I was being so selfish. I just wanted you home..it was my birthday." I was crying harder than I had at their funeral.I needed it get it out. "I'm a selfish brat. I hate myself. More than anything. I started cutting..you'd be so dissapointed. I started lying about it do." I tok a deep breath and wiped my eyes. " Mama , Daddy , I miss you so much. All I want is my Mama to talk to about the confusing things boys do , and to be your Angel again Daddy." I took a final look at their graves and left. I needed to be home for some reason.

I opened the door slowly to see Soda. Ohhh shit... I opened it fully and leaned against it , waiting for him to demand an explanation. "You okay?" I shrugged. I really didn't know anymore. Soda grabbed my arm and made me sit on the couch. I wiped my eyes-tears were still fallin' "You're not okay...you really don't look it." I bit my lip. Don't make any noise...it's not considered crying if you don't make any noise...I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Bella , what's wrong?" I leaned against his shoulder. "I miss them so much..." Please catch what I'm talkin' bout Soda...I don't wanna explain... Soda nodded and I cried into his shoulder. "It's alright Bella...I miss them too.." I looked up at him and wiped my eyes. "It wasn't your fault..." Soda stared at me angrily. "It wasn't yours either!" I nodded and moved over slightly. Lately I didn't like my family members touching me...it made me feel guilty. "It was...Daddy called and said he couldn't make it home till the day after our birthday. I wanted them there...it was my Sweet Sixteen , I wanted my parents there..I got all mad at them...they didn't hear the train probably because they were upset about me and trying to get home in a hurry. I'm such a selfish brat..." Soda shook his head. "If they called me I would've been the same way. The train hit them , the driver was completely wasted. It wasn't you Tink , it really wasn't." I shook my head. The pain wasn't going away and I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed an escape.

"Ponyboy?" He blinked and shook his head. "Yea?" I looked at him , tilting my head to the side. "Why you starin' at me?" He gave a sheepish smile. "You look so much like Mom when she was a teenager. I looked at some pictures...you could be twins." I shrugged. Don't start crying again. I smiled and moved over next to him. "I don't look all that like her. She was beautiful." Pony glanced at me. "So're you." I wrapped an arm around him and hugged him tight. "Ponyboy...you say the sweetest things..." I brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "You're hairs goin' back to normal..." Pony smiled slightly but I could tell his mind was on something else. "It'll betwo years in a few weeks..." I nodded , letting out a sigh. "I should know...it's my birthday." Pony smiled lightly and leaned his head on my shoulder. "It must be really hard on you and Soda." I nodded. That was the truth. "I'm gonna head out , Pon'...tell Darry for me , okay?" I got his nod , rubbed him on the head and headed out , wiping my eyes on my sleeve as I went.

REVIEW! I will not update untilI have at least five more reviews. I won't. SO if you like it , review? Please?


End file.
